


Bereft

by avidreader232



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Boss - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidreader232/pseuds/avidreader232
Summary: A short about how Reggie and Betty only discover their feelings for each other when in danger of being bereft of the other's company.





	

"May I come in?"

He looked up from the file he was bent over and cracked a smile. "Ms. Cooper."

She entered and sat down in the chair in front of him. "Sorry to interrupt you boss. I just need a minute."

He shook his head and placed the file aside. "What does my favourite news anchor want from me today?"

Usually the compliment would've brought a smile on her face but today it just made her falter in her words slightly. Finally taking a deep breath, she said it. "I got a job offer from BBC."

She placed an envelope on the table as the words left her mouth.

There was a minute when he froze just staring at her as if he couldn't comprehend what she was trying to convey. A look that barely suited his handsome intelligent face.

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "It's what I've always wanted. You know that."

He merely nodded pensively. "How much are they paying you?"

The words caused her to freeze. "You know it's not about the money, it never was."

"How much?"

A frown appeared on her face. "I hardly think-"

"How much?"

"£15,000."

"That's about $23,000. I'll pay you $30,000."

Her mouth dropped open. "Mr. Mantle I hardly think The Riverdale Times-"

"30,000."

A scowl etched across her features. "This has been my dream since I was a little girl. It was NEVER about the money. How could you think you could buy me like this?"

"35,000."

"Sir, stop!" She nearly screamed. He had always been there for her, supported her. She couldn't believe he would put her down like this when she most needed him to understand. Turning on her heel she began to march out of his office but was stopped when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist.

She turned to glare at him but immediately faltered when she saw the exhausted look etched across his handsome visage. The bags under his eyes caused a pang of guilt to pass through her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cooper. I really am. You know I'm happy for you. It's just you're one of the best on the team. I just," he shrugged tiredly, "really appreciate your work and will miss it, that's all."

For some reason, Betty felt something almost unhappy flash through her when he said that. Why would she though? He was appreciating her work. She should feel honoured.

Pushing the thought aside, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his chest. It was the first time she'd done that since prom when Veronica stealing Archie away from her had resulted in an awkward slow dance with Reggie instead. That was nearly six years ago. They had studied in different states and when she'd joined the Riverdale Times, it simply wasn't allowed. No public display of affection and no referring to people by their first names. It was a rule Reggie's father had established and Reggie hadn't bothered to change it. Secretly she knew it was because hearing people call him 'Mr. Mantle' or 'Boss' fed his pride. The ego-maniac.

She felt a smile stretch across her face when he sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled closer to him (as if she possible could) enjoying the warmth his body seemed to emanate and the pleasant scent that was his own wafting to her nose. His heartbeat strummed near her ear and unconsciously she slid her hand up his chest resting it where she could feel it. She felt his breath hitch slightly and felt it in his heartbeat. What she didn't understand was why her heart followed.

Before she could contemplate any further, he gently pulled away and gave her a smile. "Good luck Ms. Cooper. Find me a hot British chick, will ya?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling overcome with emotion and wanting to exit the room as soon as possible. She turned on her heel and hurried out only stopping once she'd sat down in her car. She leaned against the steering wheel as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

* * *

Packing had turned into a more cumbersome affair than she had anticipated. As she pulled things out of her closet, every pair of jeans, every dress, every necklace told a story of its own. A story she paused to reminisce upon each time.

She glanced at the short red dress lying on her bed, a chuckle escaping her lips. A dress as risqué as that hardly belonged in her wardrobe. Veronica had gifted it to her about 2 years ago before a date claiming it was high time Betty 'got some'. Her date had been staring at her cleavage the whole time barely bothering to make any conversation. Needless to say, the date went nowhere.

She picked up a flower crown that lay on the floor of her closet and turned it around. They'd bought it at Coachella. Reggie had bought it for her to put it truthfully because she'd been silly enough to lose her wallet. She'd had to make a number of calls just to cancel her cards and Reggie paid for all of her expenses the rest of the trip teasing her about cutting it from her salary. He never did and never let her repay him either. She laughed as she remembered how amusing the gang had found it that they referred to each other as Ms. Cooper and Mr. Mantle outside work as well.

She folded a white shirt she'd pulled out of her closet and felt a blush come on to her cheeks. She remembered this one well. She'd worn it to an office party and some idiot had spilt red wine on her. The shirt had immediately gone see through revealing the lacy bra she'd stupidly chosen to wear that day causing a number of people to ogle. Reggie had slipped his coat on her buttoning it up and saving her from further social suicide. The stain had gone now thanks to the ol' white wine on red trick.

As she placed the shirt in her bag, she paused to stare at it once more. Feeling suddenly overcome by emotion, she sat down. She realized how big a part of her life Reggie had become inadvertently. Like the time she'd been extremely sick and he'd covered her story not knowing the news article at all and causing blunders enough to warrant an apology in the paper the next day. Or the time he'd been the first one to show up at the hospital with a bouquet after her mother had been in an accident. He'd come everyday till she'd been discharged, each day bringing either cupcakes, chocolates or bouquets. Or how he would always introduce her to BBC correspondents at formal dinners knowing full well of her dream.

She was brought out of her reverie by a knock on the door. Wiping away a few treacherous tears that had spilt from her eyes, she stood up and walked to the door, straightening her sweatshirt best she could before opening it.

She was met with the sight of a slightly breathless looking Reggie with a bouquet in his hand.

"Betty so I have a few contacts in BBC as you know," he rushed through his words, "and I asked them if it was possible you could be stationed as an anchor here. Well they were hesitant at first but I- I think they can do something about it. What do you say?"

Betty found herself enraptured by the eager twinkle in his eyes. Before she could check herself, the question escaped her lips-"Why?"

He seemed shocked by the question and suddenly didn't seem to know where to look. "You know- cause it would be more convenient for you. I mean, you wouldn't have to do this whole big move and I- I mean, your parents live nearby and, you know I-"

Betty closed the gap between them and pressed her lips firmly against his. He froze for a second before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush towards him, deepening the kiss. They kissed passionately for what felt like an eternity her arms running through his hair. They finally pulled away breathless when the kiss turned into a series of whimpers and groans with their hands becoming bolder in their exploration, and Betty found herself lost in his dark lust-filled eyes. He traced her lips with his thumb, their breathing ragged. "Don't leave, because I'll miss you too much."

His deep baritone sent a delicious shiver down her spine and she placed a gentle kiss against his lips once more. "After that, I'm not sure I can."


End file.
